<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Say Goodbye by witchybitchx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110757">Don't Say Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx'>witchybitchx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flashbacks, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Michael spend what could be your last night together after your coven finds out about your secret relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Langdon &amp; Reader, Michael Langdon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was still, hanging thick with the uncertainty of what the morning would bring. You and Michael had some idea of what that would be, yet, you both chose not to talk about it - to leave that conversation for the morning and just enjoy what could be your last night together.</p>
<p>You didn’t mean to fall for the enemy, in fact, you tried your hardest not to. There was something about the way he looked at you, how he always saw you when you thought no one else could. He understood you, lifted you, and made you feel things (both mentally and physically) that no one else had made you feel before. But he was your enemy, or rather, he was your coven’s enemy and the second they found out about your secret relationship, they sent out for you and would be arriving in the morning.</p>
<p>“What if they kill me?” You whispered, too afraid to raise your voice in fear it might crack. You looked up at Michael with glassy, reddened eyes, fear etched out all over your face. “You know what they do to people who betray the coven.”</p>
<p>Michael shushed you quietly, wiping your tears away with his thumb. It hurt him to see you this way and it also angered him; you hadn’t plotted their demise, or turned your backs on them and decided to leave, you simply developed feelings, what was so wrong with that?</p>
<p>“I won’t let that happen, I promise. They won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>You wished you could believe that, but you knew your fate was sealed. There was no way around it, at least that you could think of. you were never going to see Michael again, ever.</p>
<p>Michael brought his fingers to your chin, tilting it up so you could look at him. He gave you a small smile before leaning in, his soft, plump lips meeting yours in a tender kiss. You whimpered softly, closing your eyes shut, tears spilling out onto your face. Your hand found its way to Michael’s uniform shirt and you pulled him to you, wanting nothing more than to be as close to him as possible.</p>
<p>He gently laid you back onto the bed, climbing on top of you. you scooted further up onto the bed to allow him more room, resuming the kiss once you got comfortable. Michael swiped his tongue over your bottom lip, silently asking for entry. You opened your mouth and ran your tongue against his, sighing into the kiss.</p>
<p>(The memory of the first time Michael kissed you ran through your mind: you were walking along one of the many corridors at Hawthorne, your fingers trailing along the wall as you hummed a tune. It was the weekend and most of the students were out partying in town or meeting with their families so you had the building to yourself, mostly. </p>
<p>A few of the students stayed behind, but they kept to themselves and stayed in their rooms. So it caught you by surprise when you felt a hand on your shoulder pulling you into another empty corridor. You gasped and looked up to see it was only Michael.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Langdon…you scared the fuck out of me,” you chuckled, playfully hitting him in the chest. He smiled and you felt your heart stop, ‘god his smile is infectious.’</p>
<p>“Sorry, I figured you had heard me come up behind you. What’re you still doing here? I thought you would’ve gone into the city with your other witch friend.”</p>
<p>“I thought about it, but you wouldn’t have been there, so.” You gazed up at him, batting your lashes and flashing him an innocent smile.</p>
<p>You two had been at this game of cat and mouse for weeks: you would flirt, he would pull away. He would flirt, you would pull away. No one had actually made the first move, hadn’t dared to give in.</p>
<p>Michael raised an eyebrow at you, a ghost of a smirk crossing his features. “Is that right?” He took a step closer to you, pinning you to the wall and placing his hands on either side of your head. “Good thing you didn’t go,” he says, leaning in to hover his lips over yours. He stays there, letting his lips linger over yours before closing the gap. The kiss was soft, experimental, and you felt your heart thumping wildly in your chest. He pulled away after a moment, whispering, “Or else I wouldn’t have gotten to do that”.)</p>
<p>You began pulling Michael’s black shirt up by the hem, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. He untied the bow-tie around the collar of his white shirt as you unbuttoned it, shrugging the material off of his shoulders. Michael leaned down and pressed open-mouth kisses to the area between your shoulder and neck, enjoying the feel of your soft skin on his lips.</p>
<p>You placed your hand in Michael’s blonde waves, the other on his shoulder as he kissed his way across your chest. He sat back on his knees and pulled you up to remove your dress, leaving you in your red lacy thong that Michael loved so much.</p>
<p>He gently pushes you back down and peppered kisses on your right breast. Your breath was coming in light pants as he took your nipple into his mouth, gasping at the sensation. Michael ran his tongue along your nipple before sucking on it.</p>
<p>You whimpered and squirmed a little, your back arching at the pleasurable feeling. He took his time, switching between licking and sucking before moving onto your left breast.</p>
<p>(“Michael, what if we get caught?” you breathe, wrapping your legs around Michael’s waist as he lifts you up onto the desk in the library. </p>
<p>“Well then whoever walks in gets a show, angel,” he says smugly as he unzips his pants, pulling out his long, thick cock. “They’ll get to see how good I fuck you. That I’m the only one who can.”</p>
<p>You whimper at his words and move your panties to the side. “I need you, Michael.” </p>
<p>He pushes into you in one swift motion, placing his hand on the table for leverage. “Fuck, I’ll never get over how fucking tight you are.”)</p>
<p>Michael kissed down your abdomen to your pelvis, taking the waistband of your thong between his teeth, hooking his fingers on either side. He pulls them down and tosses them onto the floor before spreading your legs wide. He lays between your legs, licking his lips at the sight of your glistening cunt.</p>
<p>“Baby…you’re soaked…” he says in awe, running a finger along your outer lip.</p>
<p>“Mhhmm,” you panted. “Just for you, Michael.”</p>
<p>He leans forward, licking a long, broad stripe from your ass to just below your clit, kissing your clit once he reaches it. He begins massaging your folds with his tongue, moaning as your taste floods his mouth. “You always taste so good, angel. So sweet..”</p>
<p>You reach down and grip onto his hair, slowly grinding your pussy against his tongue. He grins at the feeling of your hands in his hair, continuing to lick and suck every inch of your pussy. He runs his tongue to your clit, flicking the nub with just the right amount of pressure. You toss your head back onto the mattress, soft moans falling from your lips.</p>
<p>“Michael….don’t stop doing that,” you breathe, your grip on his hair tightening as your gaze meets his.</p>
<p>He continues the action for a while longer, his gaze still planted onto your face. He feels his cock twitch inside its confines and he brings his hand to palm his cock, groaning against your cunt. He wraps his lips around your clit and sucks gingerly as he works to free his cock from his pants.</p>
<p>You lean up on your elbow, one hand still tangled in Michael’s hair as you grind your pussy even harder, wanting more friction. He finally frees his cock and stands up, pushing his pants down and kicking out of them. He sits on the bed next to you and pulls you into his lap, his large hands settling on your hips.</p>
<p>You straddle his waist, reaching down between you to grab Michael’s cock, pumping it slowly in your hand. He hisses at the contact, gazing at you through hooded eyes. “Y/N…” Michael breathes, his hands squeezing your hips. “I need to be inside of you.”</p>
<p>You nod, lifting your hips up and lining Michael’s cock up with your entrance. You slowly sink down, both of you moaning loudly at the sensation. You place your hands on Michael’s shoulders for leverage as he bucks up into you, working his cock until he bottoms out.</p>
<p>Michael stills and holds you to him, his arms wrapped around you in a tender embrace. You wrap your arms around his neck, nuzzling your cheek against his. You both don’t speak, don’t need to, your body language says everything you both need to know.</p>
<p>Finally, Michael slowly bucks up, pulling back only slightly to look into your eyes. You do the same as you start rocking your hips to meet his thrusts.</p>
<p>(“That looks like a giant bunny!” You exclaim, pointing to the giant cloud in the sky that, in your opinion, looked exactly like a giant bunny.</p>
<p>“It does not. It looks like a giant blob,” Michael counters, chuckling at the pouty expression on your face.</p>
<p>“Noo, it’s a bunny! Look you can see the outline of the ears.”</p>
<p>Michael had taken you above-ground one Saturday afternoon to get some sunshine which resulted in you both lying on the ground (it took quite some time to convince Michael to lie on the grass) to cloud-gaze.</p>
<p>He wasn’t looking at the clouds though, his gaze was planted on you, smiling each time you got excited over a cloud and it’s particular shape.</p>
<p>You turned to look at him, feeling your heart flutter when you see he’s staring at you. “What’re you looking at, Langdon?” You quip, hiding your excitement by furrowing your brows at him.</p>
<p>He stays silent for a moment, keeping his icy blue eyes on you before saying, “You, Y/N. You’re beautiful.”)</p>
<p>Tears rolled down your face at the memory, but you don’t wipe them away, too wrapped up in Michael to even care. He has tears in his eyes as well, the possibility of being away from you or never seeing you again creeps into his mind. By now, you both are desperate, clinging to each other as you rock your hips against each other. The sound of your moans and wet, squelching as his cock pumps in and out of you fill the room. </p>
<p>Michael’s stomach tightens as his orgasm nears, his cock beginning to twitch inside of you. Your orgasm isn’t far behind either, each thrust bringing you closer and closer to the edge. </p>
<p>“Michael I’m-” the coil snaps and you cum hard, moaning Michael’s name loudly as the pleasure courses through your body. Michael cums right when you do, painting your walls in his hot, sticky seed. </p>
<p>You continue rocking your hips as you ride out your high, leaning forward and kissing Michael passionately. He moans into the kiss, bringing both of his hands to cup your face.</p>
<p>You break the kiss and rest your forehead against Michael’s, the tears still falling from your eyes. “It’ll be okay, Y/N,” he says as he rubs your back soothingly.</p>
<p>He lifts your hips up and slips out of you, laying back against the pillows. you cuddle up against his side, throwing a leg over his and placing your arm across his abdomen.</p>
<p>You both are silent for a while, not really knowing what to say or if you should say anything at all.</p>
<p>“Micha-”</p>
<p>“No, baby,” Michael whispers. “Don’t…just stay with me. Please?” </p>
<p>You nod your head, closing your eyes as more tears fell. He always seemed to know what you were thinking before you even said it and he knew you were going to leave back to your room. He didn’t want to hear you say goodbye to him, not now, not yet, it could wait for the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>